Unable To Forget
by SniperPrincess767
Summary: Meeting someone for the first time is one of the most memorable moments. Especially if its the captain of the alpha team; Captain Albert Wesker. One-Shot.


_Unable to Forget_

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please excuse my grammar and my poor summary. I really suck at it.**

"Come on, Claire! we're gonna be late!" Chris yelled "Yes, give me a sec"Claire shouted back and came out of the bathroom wearing her favorite red vest, underneath a black t-shirt and hot pants. As Chris saw her he frowned deeply and sighed "Do you always have to dress up like that? those shorts are far to short put something decent on, Claire." Chris tried to reprimand,but to no avail Claire just shrugged and pointed to her wrist, Chris rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. Almost choking on his coffee he ran to the car realizing they we're late and headed to the RPD.

"So Claire, looking forward meeting my new teammates?" Chris asked "Yeah, can't wait to meet this jill you're always babbling about." Chris glared at her and claire giggled softly. "But, honestly, I'm not really looking forward meeting your captain, as you explain him sometimes I imagine him as a big fat arrogant blob with sunglasses." Chris laughed loudly in response.

"Wow this hall is huge." Claire mumbled as Chris dragged her through the RPD building due to the fact they we're five minutes to late. In the S.T.A.R.S office Claire got greeted warmly and easily slipped into conversation with Jill and the others. "God my feet are cramping!" she mumbled to herself and went to the empty desk at the back and sat down. " Hey Chris, where's your captain?" Claire asked. As chris was about to answer her question, a loud banging of the door and heavy, controlled footsteps are heard. Atmosphere dropping drastically, a man with perfectly slicked-back blond hair and a navy blue button up which reads captain walked towards a shocked Claire. Everybody looked nervously over to Claire, thinking that she's not going to walk through that door without her head being ranted off because she sat by the captains desk. As Wesker approached her she managed to squeak out a "hello". Wesker nodded in acknowledgment and turned away to his team. Releasing her breath she never knew she held, she didn't really pay attention to what Wesker commanded the team to do. Wanting to get something to eat she headed to her bag by Chris's desk and noticed that everybody was gone except for one person that is. She felt a strong presence behind her, slowly turning around to see who this is, she saw it was none other than the alpha team captain. Heart pumping almost out of her chest she stares at Weskers blank face only to be interrupted by his deep chuckle "Well you must be Chris' little sister, Claire Redfield, isn't it?" He stated matter-of-factly. "Y-yes." Claire stuttered and reached her hand out "Pleasure meeting you." She said as confident as she could. Seconds went by she stood there dumbfounded with her hand reached out. Just as she wanted to pull her hand back, Wesker shaked it. " Pleasure is mine. Name's Albert Wesker, but call me just Wesker." He stated blankly and slipped his sunglasses back on and headed to his desk. " _Albert, that's odd fot a guy like him, no wonder he wants to be called Wesker._ " Claire thought and went for the exit, as quick as possible only to be interrupted by a deep rich voice. "Miss Redfield, next time you go to a place you're unfamiliar with, don't sit by someone's desk which you don't know who it belongs to. Have a good day,dear heart." Claire stared blankly at Wesker for several seconds "Y-yeah. Got it. Bye Wesker." Claire stuttered and hurried for the door. " _Dear heart_ "? she wondered and stood still in front of the door. Suddenly she heard Weskers deep chuckle and she slammed the door open and hurried for the exit.

Later that night she laid on her bed lost in her thoughts about the day, and mainly about Wesker. "How can a man be so perfectly handsome?" she wondered aloud and wondered about his emotionless steel blue eyes looking back at her. "So emotionless beautiful eyes." she mumbled to herself and turned to her side. " _I wonder why he always wears those darn sunglasses._ " she thought. Closing her eyes she wondered all night about the mystery named Albert Wesker. This will be a day she will surely never forget. The day she met Albert Wesker.


End file.
